Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
The present invention relates to strap handles, and more particularly to strap handles for use with a fluid dispensing bottle.
Dispensing assemblies which dispense chemical concentrates mixed with water typically include a container containing the concentrate and a valve assembly fixed to the bottle. Pressurized water supplied by a hose connected to the valve assembly flows through the valve assembly, and draws the concentrate into the valve assembly which mixes the water and concentrate in a predetermined ratio. The stream of water and concentrate exit the valve assembly through a nozzle which can be designed for spraying a mist of the mixture into the atmosphere, directing the mixture into another container, and the like.
An operator, typically, carries and operates the dispenser by grasping the valve assembly fixed to the bottle. This places significant stress on the connection between the valve assembly and nozzle. Moreover, when the hose is connected to the valve assembly, additional forces act on the valve assembly when the operator moves the dispenser to direct the mixture exiting the nozzle further weakening the connection between the container and the valve assembly.
The present invention provides a fluid dispensing assembly which includes a container defining a volume for containing a first fluid. A valve assembly is fixed to the container, and is in fluid communication with the volume. The valve assembly is connectable to a fluid conduit which supplies a second fluid to the valve assembly. A handle strap is fixed relative to the container and the valve assembly, and has a conduit support engaging the container for supporting a conduit connected to the valve assembly, and defining a handle for grasping by a user.
A general objective of the present invention is to reduce stress on the connection between the valve assembly and container when the dispenser assembly is carried by a user. This objective is accomplished by providing a handle strap which defines a handle for grasping by a user.
Another objective of the present invention is to reduce stress on the connection between the valve assembly and container when a conduit is connected to the valve assembly. This objective is accomplished by providing a handle strap which supports the conduit connected to the valve assembly.
Yet another objective of the present invention is to provide a fluid dispensing assembly which is easy to carry and support, for instance during transport and use by the user. This objective is accomplished by providing a handle strap which defines a handle for grasping by a user.
This and still other objectives and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the description which follows. In the detailed description below, preferred embodiments of the invention will be described in reference to the accompanying drawings. These embodiments do not represent the full scope of the invention. Rather the invention may be employed in other embodiments. Reference should therefore be made to the claims herein for interpreting the breadth of the invention.